Todo sea por los malditos trescientos puntos
by Alquamith
Summary: hola! bueno..que pasaria si metemos a un monton de magos en un campamento de supervivencia...sin varita? muy divertido, lleno de las cosas m,as absurdas y graciosa, lean plis!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:LA MEJOR IDEA DE DUMBLEDORE**

-Lily apúrate o nos quedaremos sin carruaje!

-lo siento Anna, es que este maldito baúl nuevo se atas...¡ay! baúl de mierda!- dijo Lily sacando el pie de abajo del baúl- mi pie!

- mejor preocúpate por lo que le pasará a tus zapatos nuevos - dijo Anna-

-oh vamos! no te comportes como rubia tonta

- ser rubia no tiene nada de malo,no todas las rubias somos tontas

- tal vez tu no pero las demás si

-mira discutiré con mucho gusto contigo sobre ese prejuicio que tienes sobre las rubias ...,en el carruaje,en serio vamos o tendremos que cruzar con los de primero

-ya, ya, vamos

Dicho esto se encaminaron al único carruaje que quedaba libre.Una vez adentro Lily preguntó:

-oye...y Beth?

-estaba siguiendo a Samantha Williams para que le devolviera el libro de adivinación que le prestó el año pasado

-¿todavía no se lo devolvió?

-no,¿no sabías que Samantha sufre de amnesia a la hora de devolver cosas?

Las dos chicas rieron

El carruaje se detuvo.Bajaron.Una chica de pelo negro les hacía señas,era Beth:

-aquí! Anna,Lily!

-hola Beth!- dijeron las chicas al unísono-

Una vez en el gran salón Beth dijo:

-Tengo algo que contarles, creo que Dumbledore está tramando algo

-a que te refieres con tramando algo?-peguntó la pelirroja

-quieres decir algo como lo que hizo el año pasado de hacernos preparar la comida de navidad a nosotros sin magia,y luego cantar villancicos encima de la mesa?-preguntó la rubia con algo de miedo-

-no-dijo Bethcreo que más bien es una es una especie de competencia

-¿Cómo cuando nos hizo tirarnos al lago en pleno invierno para ver si funcionaban nuestros hechizos de calefacción? -dijo Lily también asustándose

-no lo se,pero...

No pudo seguir hablando Dumbledore había hecho su aparicion en el gran salón.Luego de la selección de las casas Dumbledore se paró y dijo:

-Buenas noches a todos! Antes de comer debo hacerles un anuncio a los alumnos de séptimo-todo el gran salón calló y se miraron con extrañeza-Durante las dos primeras semanas del año escolar haremos una actividad diferente a las acostumbradas, se trata de una actividad en atravesar un bosque.El trayecto les llevará unos una semana,y usaremos otra antes para un especie de entrenamiento.

No se podía definir el clima que reinaba en el gran salón:algunos se miraban boquieabiertos,otros estaban tildados,no se movían;unos cuantos se reían;unos pocos tenían expresión de terror .

-ah me olvidaba de decirles un pequeño detalle! el cruce del bosque es sin varita!

La reacción fue increible:cuatro o cinco chicos se calleron de sus sillas,algunos se rieron con más ganas todavía,las expresiones de terror aumentaron,otros chicos,mudos de asombro,miraban los platos;unos pocos seguían tildados.

Sin embargo Dumbledore siguió hablando:

-la semana de entrenamiento comenzará mañana,en las salas comunes encontrarán una lista con las cosas que deben llevar,no será mucho,lo principal se lo darán los entrenadores mañana.Ahora sí ¡a comer!

-este tipo está cada día más loco!-dijo Lily

-yo me esperaba alguna locura,¡pero nada tan...chiflado como esto-dijo Beth

-estoy por despertar de una pesadilla,eso es, abriré los ojos y todos me estarán preguntando por que me dormí en el medio de la comida

-lo siento por ti Anna,pero esto no es un sueño,y te sugiero que para sobreponerte comas un poco de estas chuletas,¡están deliciosas!-Beth siempre era práctica-

-eh chicas!

-genial! pesadilla completa! -dijo Anna al ver acaercarse a los merodeadores desde la otra punta de la mesa-

-que les pareció esta otra locura¿mejor o peor que tirarse al lago?-preguntó James Potter riendo y mirando intencionadamente a Anna,ella había tenido muchos problemas con el hechizo de calefacción-

-no lo se pero para ti será más facil que cocinar un pavo ¿no Potter?- dijo Lily-

-es verdad -la apoyó Anna-con un poco de suerte no habrá pavos en el bosque ¿verdad Potter?-desde que las chicas habían descubierto,en la navidad del año anteior, que James le tenía fobia a los pavos no perdían la ocasión de fastidiarlo con el tema-

Viendo que la cosa podía ponerse fea Beth decidió intervenir:

-de todas fomas no creo que sea tan malo,escuché que le darán 300 puntos a la casa ganadora

Parecía que Remus tampoco quería pelea,así que dijo:

-así que piensen,el que gane probablemente se lleve la copa,si no nos saboteamos mutuamente podemos hacer que Griffyndor gane.

Con esto todos se calmaron y empezaron a comer.

Al día siguiente se hallaban todos los alumnos de séptimo reunidos en el gran salón.Reinaba el caos hasta que llegó Dumbledore:

-bien chicos! nos organizaremos así: formen grupos de 6 y cada uno venga a retirar un traslador,¡vamos que faltan siete minutos!

Como Beth;Anna y Lily habían llegado tarde debieron hacer grupo con los merodeadores.

-ya tienen todos su traslador?-gritó Dumbledore-bien! falta un minuto!organicense bien! entran todos?30 segundos! agárrenlo bien!5,4,3,2,1...

Todos cayeron en un prado, a lo lejos se veían varias cabañas,y,más allá,un lago.Miraron alrededor algo perdidos.Un agudo silbatazo los hizo mira hacia arriba.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: bueno…hola….nose…espero que les haya gustado…igual, lo divertido de la historia recien empieza el prox cap….lean plis…criticas!!

Alquamith


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: ENTRENAMIENTO(primera parte)**

Una mujer de cabello marrón y muy corto los miró y les dijo:

-levantense que esperan!

Una vez que todos se pusieon en pie y se sacudieron el polvo la mujer siguió:

- Bienvenidos al C.E.S.M 3 o sea: Campo de Entrenamientos de Supervivencia para Magos número 3. Soy Kathleen Hayes,la directora de este campo.Ahora si me acompañan hasta el centro del campo...-los guió hasta un claro

-Ahora les explicaré las reglas:

-El objetivo de este campo es que puedan sobevivir al menos dos semanas sin magia;igualmente durante el entrenamiento podrán consevar y usar la varita,una vez terminadas las actividades diarias.Nos encontraremos aqui todos los días a las 6 de la mañana,tienen media hora para desayunar.Las actividades empiezan a las 6:30. A las 12 se hace un alto para comer hasta las 13:00 y tienen luego una hora de descanso hasta las 14:00.Luego siguen actividades hasta las 19:00.A las 20:00 es la cena.A las 22:00 se apagan las luces y es el toque de queda.¿alguna duda?

El silencio indicó que no había ninguna duda.

-Bien hay dos cabañas para chicos y dos para chicas:Las chicas de Gyffyndor y Ravenclaw duermen en aquella cabaña,y las de Slytherin y Huflepuff en aquella otra.Los chicos de Gyffyndor y Ravenclaw en esa y los de Slytherin y Huflepuff en esa otra. Prohibido que algún varón ente a una cabaña de las chicas y viceversa exepto un caso de extrema necesidad,como que se este incendiando el campamento

Tienen media hora para desarmar su equipaje y estar aquí de la media hora se hallaban todos de vuelta:

-Primero y principal cada uno deje su varita en un casillero-dijo señanando unos casilleros que se hallaban contra la pared de la cabaña de los coordinadores -y recuerden el número, no vaya a ser que no reconozcan sus propias varitas.A pesar de que ha pasado ya casi toda la mañana no daremos el día por con algo fácil-dijo entrgándoles una caja de fósforos a cada uno-formen equipos de a tres,los que povienen de familias muggles tal vez sepan hacer esto.Enciendan fuego.

-disculpe?-dijo James

-eres sordo muchacho?,dije que enciendan fuego

-y como se supone que hago eso si no tengo mi varita?!

- ya me lo esperaba ¿quien más no sabe encender fuego sin su varita?

Muchos chicos levantaron la mano

- Les explicaré y los demás hagan el favor de no interrumpir. Bien primero y principal necesitan un combustible y el que más abunda aquí es...

Nadie contestó

- Madera chicos!!Busquen madera!!

Dicho esto todos se alejaron.

-esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí-dijo Beth

-no desesperes Beth-dijo Anna - sobreviviremos

-por favor chicas! solo les ha pedido que enciendan fuego,hasta les dio fósforos,en los campamentos de supervivencia nunca te los dan a lo sumo te dan una lupa-dijo la pelirroja mientas levantaba algunas ramas del suelo-

Sin embargo Beth y Anna no parecían ser las únicas preocupadas

-Canuto,¿tienes la menor idea de por que esta rama no se quiebra?-dijo James tirando de una rama verde

-y como quieres que sepa!?

-como se supone que voy a encender fuego si la maldita madera no se corta? -dijo James tironeando de la rama-tu también podrías ayudarme

-no te quejes, intento comprender las instrucciones¡no están claras!-se quejo Sirius mirando la cajita de fósforos

-entonces ayúdame tu Lunático

Pero Remus miraba a Beth;Anna y Lily que ya habían encendido el fuego,aunque todo parecía obra de Lily.

-por que no les pedimos ayuda a ellas?

-a esas tontas ?!-dijo James

-pues esas tontas ya encendieron el fuego-

-si pero no vamos a rebajarnos a eso- dijo James-ni se te ocurra...¡no!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde

-chicas,¿nos ayudan a encender fuego?

-de acuerdo-dijo Lily

-déjalas,Lunatico¡mira ! ya quebré esa maldita rama!,Canuto enciéndela!

-lo siento pero no se como

-ay lo haré yo!-James frotó el fósforo-ay!me quemé!

-igual no creo que sirviera de nada-dijo Lily- porque eso es madera verde y no prende,deben buscar madera que este en el suelo,y seca.

Los ayudaron a buscar madera.

-y ahora como...?-dijo James, mirando los fósforos con cara de incomprensión

La pelirroja lo tomó de la mano y le enseñó a frotar los fósforos.Ambos levantaron la mirada y los ojos verdes y los marrones se encontraron.Se miraron largamente -

-gracias...Evans

-terminaron muchachos?-la voz de la señorita Hayes se escucho entre los chicos- no? entonces apúrense no tenemos todo el día!!

Veinte minutos después casi todos los fuegos estaban humeando.

-Han tenido bastantes problemas para hacer algo muy simple-dijo la señorita Hayes -y han tardado mucho tiempo, luego de el almuerzo seguiremos.

Entraron en el comedor.Era una estancia larga, rectangular y fría.Las chicas pasaron a buscar su comida y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

Lily pensaba en la manera que James la había mirado.Habitualmente le lanzaba piropos idiotas;pero ella nunca se habia dado cuenta que bajo ese cabello negro y despeinado había unos ojos color avellana increíblemente atractivos y expresivos

-esto sabe a cartón!-la queja de Beth la sacó de sus pensamientos- no me extrañaría que fuera suela de zapato hecha milanesa!

-no hubieras pedido eso

-hola chicas!-saludó Sirius sentandose al lado de Anna,los demás tambien ocuparon lugares en la mesa

-que les hace pensar que se pueden sentar aquí?!-dijon la rubia,aunque su disgusto no parecía verdadero

-ves algún lugar libre en el resto del comedor???

-si,al lado de Snape

-prefiero comer mierda antes que sentarme ahí-dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de asco

-eso es lo que estas a punto de comer-dijo Anna señalando el pure que llevaba Sirius en la bandeja-

-mmm ¿tan mal está?

-si,no te lo recomiendo

-de acuerdo,entonces me como la milanesa

-tampoco te la recomiendo-dijo Beth

-¿¡y que me recomiendan!?

-nada!!!-contestaron las dos chicas al unísono

-les quedan 20 minutos para terminar-la voz de la coordinadora sonó en los altavoces

-parece que tendrán que comer mierda y suela de zapatos -dijo Remus- por suerte yo decidí espaghetis-

-no te preocupes estan crudos!!-gritó una chica de pelo castaño desde otra mesa.Remus miró señudo los spaghetis.

-bueno muchachos, ahora haremos una de las cosas que más se necesitan en un campamento- luego de los manjares de la comida,se hallaban a las dos de la tarde otra vez en el claro -armar una carpa; en grupos e tres,ahí estan-dijo señalando las bolsas-

Viendo que los chicos miraban con cara de incompresion,la mujer les explicó paso a paso como armar una carpa.Todos parecieron entender la teoría,pero la practica...

-ay Cornamenta me tiraste la carpa encima!-se quejo Remus,que estaba adentro de la carpa sosteniendo el caño

-lo siento-dijo James tratando de quitarle carpa ,caño,estacas y todo lo demas a Remus de encima

-chicos, ¿porque desarmaron la carpa?-Sirius llegaba trayendo un martillo-ahora que había conseguido el mastrillo...

-se dice martillo, Black-gritó Lily dos carpas a la izquierda

-Lily,deja de corregir a Black y ayudame a...¡ay!¡mi dedo!-dijo Anna que acababa de martillarse un dedo intentando clavar una estaca

-Anna, ve con Hayes a que te haga algún hechizo desinflamante antes que tu dedo termine del tamaño de una salchcicha-dijo la pelirroja mientras corria a evitar que Beth hiciera lo mismo que Anna.

-Beth,tu mejor sostén la lona-dijo la chica mientras tomaba el martillo

A dos carpas de distancia la carpa de los merodeadores se habia caido por tercera vez:

-mierda!-todos escucharon el grito de James,que se debía no tanto al derrumbe de la carpa sino a que esta vez el era el que se hallaba dentro sosteniendo el caño

-Cornamenta no sueltes el caño!

-que no lo suelte?! Lunatico tiró de la lona de abajo y me caí con carpa y todo!!!!

Finalmente todos pudieron armar sus carpas (en realidad las únicas que podían llamarse carpas eran cuatro,donde había chicos de familias muggles.),sin más accidentes que tres o cuatro dedos martillados y algun que otro caño caido en la cabeza.Sin embargo eso les llevó hasta las seis de la tarde.

-como no tenemos tiempo para otra actividad antes de las siete,los dejaré libres ahora-los chicos se miraron contentos-pero antes, debo decirles otra cosa. En el almuerzo escuche algunas quejas sobre la comida,pero no se preocupen,no volverán a comer esa horrible comida hecha por una cocinera improvisada.Eso fue solo porque era el primer dia del campamento, desde ahora,cocinaran ustedes-los chicops se miraron con incredulidad- Haremos grupos,a unos les tocará el desyuno,a otros el almuerzo,a otros la merienda y a otros la cena.Al dia siguiente serán otros grupos los que siempre,ponganse en grupos de a tres-(ya saben como son los grupos a si que me lo ahorro)-Bien, en realidad los grupos son de seis,y por eso juntaré dos grupos que conformaran uno (ya se imaginan quien está con los merodeadores)-ustedes tres-dijo señalando a los merodeadores- estarán con ellas tres-

Algo anda mal-penso Beth cuando vio acercarse a los merodeadores hacia ellas,pronto se dio cuenta que era.Cada vez que los merodeadores se acercaban por algún motivo a ellas Anna hacía algun comentario irónico como: genial! o esto es lo unico que le faltaba a mi día para ser el mejor de mi vida.-si embargo esa vez Anna no había dicho nada,hasta hubiera podido decir que se sentía contenta,y Beth estaba casi segura de por que...

Sirius reía al ver que James estaba atónito y sabía muy bien por que,su amigo jamás había tocado una cacerola.

-a ustedes les tocará el almuerzo de mañana-Hayes señaló al grupo de Lily- los que deben hacer la cena quedénse aquí,los demás vayan cada uno a su cabaña.

La cena fue tan deliciosa como el almuerzo.Para desgracia de los demás chicos,ninguno de los que prepararon la cena era de familia muggle y lógicamente ninguno sabía cocinar.El arroz estaba pegoteado y tenía tanta sal que casi era imposible comerlo.

Luego del banquete las chicas se fueron a sus cabañas.

Como al dia siguiente llovía no pudieron practicar nada de cosas muggles,pero Hayes los tuvo haciendo preparación fisíca,igualmente la mayoría de los chicos preferían armar carpas o prender fuego que estar corriendo y haciendo abdominales.Por suerte antes de hacer la quinta tanda de abdominales a los chicos los llamaron para preparar el almuerzo.

-el almuerzo de hoy son salchichas,solo tienen que hervirlas,allí están.

Como Lily no quería ningún quemado decidió ella prender el fuego:

-Beth toma dos cacerolas y llénanalas de agua-dijo mientras prendía dos hornallas-alguien alcánceme las salchichas- a pesar de que James se hallaba en la otra punta de la habitación corrió a alcanzárselas.-gracias-deijo Lily echando una mirada rápida a esos ojos avellana por segunda vez-

En ese momento llegaban Beth y Anna con las cacerolas.

Cocinaron las salchichas y esa fue la primera comida que no fue criticada

-"espejito, espejito..."-dijo Lily al pasar detrás de Beth- piensas ir a algún lado?

-no,por?

-has estado peinándote y mirándote al espejo durante media hora-

Beth se encogió de hombros pero siguió peinándose.

-no se tu,pero yo pienso dormir,nosotras estamos agotadas¿no Anna?-pero Anna no le contestó,tendida en la cama dormía vestida

Luego de un día entero de preparación física todas se hallaban agotadas.

-mira,seguiré el ejemplo de las demás chicas y me voy a dormir, además ya son las diez y pronto pasará Hayes a ver si ya tenemos las luces apagadas-dijo apagando la lámpara, hasta mañana-dijo la pelirroja bostezando y metiéndose en la cama-

-hasta mañana-dijo Beth , y siguió peinándose en la oscuridad

¿Se veía bien su cabello? esperaba que sí; no podía esperar a que llegaran las once, sabía que era arriesgado pero valía la pena-

En la cabaña de enfrente James y Sirius rebosaban de energía:

-hagamos algo-propuso James

-si! pongámosle orejas de cerdo a Snape-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa

-excelente idea y de paso podríamos transformar su grasiento cabello en un montón de gusanos- dijo James sacando su varita-¿que dices Lunático?

-oh no se, Hayes podría descubrirnos en su ronda nocturna

-¿y desde cuando nos ha importado eso?-James miraba preocupado a su amigo

En ese momento Hayes irrumpió en la cabña:

-que hacen despiertos?!, duérmanse! y si los veo despiertos otra vez tendrán que cocinar el resto de la semana-dicho esto salió de un portazo

-mejor lor postergamos para mañana- dijo James asustado ante la perspectiva de cocinar

-estoy muy de acuerdo-se apresuró a decir Remus,se metió en la cama y apagó la luz- algún día tendré que agradecérselo a Hayes,-pensó-ahora solo tengo que procurar quedarme despierto hasta las once...

Beth sabía que Lily la estaba mirando, así que decidió meterse en la cama.No cerró los ojos para no dormirse,todavía faltaban unos largos 48 minutios para las once...

48 minutos despues Beth salía de la cabaña.Llevaba una pollera rosa y una remera negra.Su cabello reflejaba la luz de la luna,que por suerte no era llena;ella,(además de sus amigos)era la única que sabía el secreto.Él se lo había dicho la primera vez que habían salido,o sea, la vez anterior,al finalizar el año escolar

-estás muy linda-el había llegado

-gracias,¿vamos? no me gustaría que nos viera Hayes

-a mi tampoco

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

HOLA!!!!! que les pareció este capítulo????mejor o peor que el anterior????

Se que es laaaargo y que tal vez lo tendría que haber dividido en dos,pero no se me ocurrió como.Espero que se haya entendido con quien salió Beth(aunque está muuuy claro ¿no?)Si están un poco lentos y no entendieron en el prox. capítulo se explica.

Esperando que dejen comentarios...

Alquamith


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: ESTÁS ARDIENDO!!!!**

Lily sacudía Beth

-Beth despierta!!! ya son las seis y diez!!! Hayes nos matará si nos encuentra aquí!!

-que me mate, y devuélveme la sábana,tengo frío!

-pero que dices?!, hace un calor de mil demonios!!!

-pues yo tengo fríio-dijo la pelinegra tiritando

-Beth? te sientes bien?-la pelirroja le tocó la frente-mi Dios! estás hirviendo!!! llamaré a Hayes!

-no! me siento...- pero ya era demasiado tarde,Lily había salido corriendo

-Lunático estas loco?! como se te ocurre ponerte un sueter con el calor que hace?!

- yo tengo frío,Canuto,¿no sabes preparar una pócima para el dolor de cabeza?

-te duele la cabeza?-dijo Sirius extrañado-pero si luna llena no es hasta fin de mes

-me duele todo el cuerpo-contestó Remus, se tropezó con algo y se cayó encima de James-lo siento! hoy no es mi mejor día

-hombre estás ardiendo!!! -dijo James- tu tienes fiebre, eso es lo que pasa,iré a buscar a Hayes

-no,no hace fal...-James ya había salido por la puerta

-señorita Hayes!-dijeron James y Lily al unísono

-y ahora que pasa??? si es otra protesta por la comida cocinarán toda la semana-dijo dándose vuelta

-no! es que Beth tiene fiebre

-Remus también tiene fiebre

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados

-dos estudiantes con fiebre????donde están???

-Ustedes dos tienen gripe-sentenció la enfermera- y ya saben que no hay ninguna poción para curar la gripe, todo los que les puedo dar es esto para bajar la fiebre-dijo dándoles una copa con una poción verde brillante dentro-y tendrán que guardar cama por lo menos cinco días y hacer actividades traquilas por otros tres

-entonces no podrán hacer las dos semanas de supervivencia en el bosque- dijo Hayes

- me temo que no,y ustedes dos se quedan aquí-dijo señalando dos camas-

-es una lástima, pero no hay otra opción;avisaré a sus amigos que tienen gripe

Luego la enfermera se encerró en su cuarto

-no debimos haber metido los pies en el agua-dijo Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa

-tienes razón-contestó Beth,también sonriendo-pero, "no hay mal que por bien no venga", al menos nos salvamos de cruzar ese asqueroso bosque

-claaaro! y te has preguntado que demonios haremos mintras ellos están ahí????

-no lo se,pero no creo que nos hagan tomar clases,tendremos que pregúntarselo a Hayes,...otro día

-si,oye creo que esa pócima también tenía un sedante porque me estoy durmiendo-miró a Beth,ya estaba dormida; cinco segundos después el también caía sobre las almohadas.

-que los chicos tienen gripe y no podrán cruzar el bosque????-James y Lily estaban sorprendidos-

-así es, podrán ir a verlos...luego de las actividades del día

-Lily, James, aquí!- Anna agitaba la mano desde su mesa de siempre, sentada al lado de Sirius

-Remus y Beth tienen gripe...-empezó Lily

-y no podrán cruzar el maldito bosque-terminó James

-que buena suerte!!!-dijo Anna

-la verdad

-quienes prepararon los manjares hoy?-dijo James mirando la comida que Anna y Sirius le habían traído, al igual que a Lily-

-Snape, Mc Kellen, Adams y algunos asquerosos Slytherin más-contestó Sirius con todo el desprecio del mundo

-entonces no me la comeré,podría estar envenenada-dijo James

-no te preocupes,obligué a Snape a probar la comida de todos y cada uno de nuestros platos-respondió tranquilo su amigo

James observó la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigía Lily a Sirius y empezó a comer.

-atención estudiantes-la voz de Hayes resonó en los altavoces- la actividad de hoy consiste en hacer un " breve" recorrido hasta los montes y luego escalarlos,así que pónganse ropa cómoda y zapatillas resistentes; eso es todo.

Luego del almuerzo Lily fue a ver a Beth,sin embargo la encontró dormida

-Beth?

-les dieron un sedante junto con la poción para bajarles la fiebre-recién en ese momento Lily se dió cuenta que James estaba sentado al lado de Remus- o eso me dijo la enfermera

-ah, ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

-pues lo mismo que tu!!!! vine a ver a mi amigo!!!

-me refiero a que haces aquí si ya sabes que le dieron un sedante

-buena pregunta...no lo se

-te piensas quedar aquí?

-no

-entonces nos vamos?

-si supongo que si

Cuando estaban llegando a las cabañas:

-quieres tomar algo?-dijo el chico abriendo con la varita un hoyo en la tierra al lado de la cabña de los chicos y sacando dos botellas chicas de cerveza

-de donde las sacaste????

-las robé-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros-quieres?

-no, no bebo

-entonces las guardo para después -dijo guárdandolas nuevamente en el hoyo

-te pasa algo?-preguntó mirando la cara preocupada que tenía Lily

-ustedes beben muy a menudo?

-no,solo a veces

-como cuantas?

-no lo se,pero no te preocupes no muy seguido, no soy un borracho

-no quise insinuar eso,lo siento no debí haberme entrometido

-está bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi

-hasta luego

-hasta dentro de media hora-y se metió en la cabaña

Lily entró también en su cabaña:

-donde te habías metido?!!!

-fui a ver a Beth

-y?

-estaba durmiendo,le habían dado un sedante

-ah;mejor cámbiate, en veinte minutos tenemos que ir a hacer ese condenado recorrrido

-si

-El rrecorrido nos llevará todo el día,en esas mochilas están las cosas que necesitarán,carguen una cada uno y vámonos

Beth se despertó y encontró a Remus desperezándose.En ese momento entró la enfermera:

-como se sienten?

-de maravillas contestó Beth levantándose

-ah no no,un momento,ustedes se quedarán aquí cinco días más

-pero...

-nada de protestas

-pero que vamos a hacer encerrados cinco dias?!

-usen su imaginación-dijo la enfermera y se encerró en su cuarto

-jugamos snap explosivo?-propuso Remus sacando un mazo de cartas de su bolsillo

-supongo que no hay nada más que hacer

Jugaron snap explosivo el resto de la tarde.A eso de las siete Lily entró de un portazo seguida de James,Siruis y Anna,todos cubiertos de barro

-parece que se estuvieron divirtiendo-dijo Anna de mal humor sentándose en la cama de Beth

-no tanto-dijo Remus guardando las cartas-

-que tal la excursión hata los montes?

-ni me hables-dijo Lily gruñona

-un infierno-dijo Sirius

-insoportable-terminó James

-tan malo fue?-preguntó Remus

-si,parecía que todos los insectos del país se habían congregado para picarnos-dijo Anna rascándose el brazo

-tuvimos que atravesar un pantano asqueroso-dijo James quitándose un poco de barro

-escalar esos condenados montes-siguió Lily

-y para colmo los idiotas que hicieron la comida no la empacaron bien y se nos había llenado de barro-terminó Sirius

-que hacen aquí llenos de barro????-la enfermera irrumpió en la estancia- FUERA!!!!

-no se como arreglaré mi cabello del desastre que le causó el barro-dijo Anna tocándose un mechón

-al menos no lo tienes lleno de ramas-dijo Lily quitándose unas cuantas

-necesitaré un baño de crema¿la trajiste?

-si,¿tu tienes las provisiones?

-afirmativo

-¿provisiones?-preguntó Sirius extrañado

-si,escribí a mi hermana que está en Hogwarts y me mandó bastante comida

-Kelly sabes que eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede pedir?-dijo repentinamente James acercándose

-si, eres una chica genial - agregó Sirius

-que les pasa a ustedes dos???-dijo Anna extrañada

-son lo peor para lanzar indirectas-dijo Lily-por que no le preguntan a Anna si les va a dar comida?

-esta bien,Kelly nos das comida?-dijo James

Anna los miró dudando:

-de acuerdo,vengan a las ocho a comer

-bien

-ah una cosa más-dijo Anna-podrían robar alguna bebida no alcoholica?

-si,supongo que si

James y Sirius entraron en su cabaña:

-estoy muerto-dijo James tirándose en la cama- y me muero de sed

-ten-dijo Sirius alcanzándole una cerveza-y recuerda que todavía tenemos que ir a robar "alguna bebida no alcoholica"

-si-dijo alcanzándole la botella a Sirius que también bebió-¿cuantas nos quedan?

-algunas, no tomemos más para que nos quede para ese maldito recorrido por el bosque

-de acuerdo,¿vamos?

-si- dijo Sirius levantándose-vamos con la capa invisible?

-hará falta?

-supongo que si, todavía son las siete y media,deben estar cocinando-contestó el moreno mirando el reloj

-de acuerdo-dijo James sacando su preciada capa.

Media hora después, a las ocho,James y Sirius tocaban la puerta

-pasen-dijo Lily

Los chicos entraron,Anna sacaba empanadas de un paquete

-trajeron las bebidas?

-tres botellas de jugo

-bien,vamos a comer

Media hora después,todos estaban satisfechos de comer comida de verdad.

-nunca me había dado cuenta de que rica que es la comida de Hogwarts-dijo Sirius terminando su quinta empanada

-yo tampoco-dijo Anna

-amo a los elfos domésticos-fue todo lo que dijo James

-tendremos que agradecerle a la hermana de Anna,es la...-Lily dejó la frase inconclusa

-vamos a ver en aquella cabaña-dijo alguien afuera

-rápido al amario-ordenó Lily, James se metió en el armario-

-no entramos los dos!

-tu abajo de la cama

Lily y Anna apenas tuvieron tiempo para esconder todo y meterse en la cama que Hayes entró a la cabaña

-eh ustedes dos!-dijo sacudiéndolas

-eh?-dijo Lily poniendo cara de dormida

-que hacen aquí?-dijo la vez que zamarreaba a Anna que bostezaba falsamente

-oh creo que me quede dormida- dijo Lily

-no han visto a esos chicos,Potter y Black?

-si,creo que los vi llendo hacia el comedor

-pues no estaban ahí

-yo estoy segura que sí-

-los buscaré allí luego de ver en su cabaña, no van a comer?

-no, no tenemos hambre

-bien,hasta mañana-Hayes salió de la cabaña

James y Sirius salieron de sus escondites

-por que demonios le dijiste que estábamos en el comedor???-dijo James

-porque allí van a estar cuando ella llegue-dijo Lily,mientras ella y Anna corrían su cama.Lily quitó una alfombra y le dió tres golpes de varita al suelo;inmediatamente apareció una argolla y con ayuda de Anna,Lily la levantó:

-este pasadizo lleva directo al comedor

-como...-empezó a decir Sirius-

-metanse ahí rápido- dijo Anna

-y corran si quieren llegar a tiempo-terminó Lily a la vez que cerraba la puerta

Cinco minutos después Hayes entraba en el comedor:

-con que estaban aqui,eh?

-si-dijjo James

-y porque no tienen comida?

-ya hemos terminado- se apresuró a decir Sirius

-ah si? tan rapido?

-si...no teníamos mucha hambre y pedimos poco

-saben lo que es curioso?,son el segundo grupo de estudiantes que no tiene hambre

-si es curioso ¿no es cierto?-dijo James

Luego de mirarlos con suspicacia Hayes dijo:

-los estaré vigilando

-Tendremos que cuidarnos de ella-dijo James una vez que la mujer se fue

-si, es más astuta de lo que pensabamos-concordó su amigo

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola otra vez!!!!!!!!!que les pareció????( se que siempre digo lo mismo pero ¡¿ que otra cosa puedo decir?! )

Se que la última parte es re cualquiera pero bueh,q se le va a hacer!

El capítulo que viene va a ser corto,o al menos corto comparado con estos anteriores

Esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo,los saluda

LuLy


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:ÚLTIMO DÍA EN EL CAMPAMENTO**

-Bien muchachos,hoy que es el último día aquí haremos una especie de carrera de obstáculos.Para eso debemos ir hasta el lago;es un recorrido corto,no más de tres kilómetros ,así que andando

-UN POCO MAS DE 3 KILOMETROS!!! esta mujer esta loca como una cabra-dijo Anna de mal humor

-reserva el aliento para el camino -resoplo Lily-y no te quejes que Hayes nos hara preparar la cena otra vez

-pero sigo diciendo que Beth tiene demasiada suerte

-es muy propio de ella salvarse de las peores cosas

-eso se llama suete de principiante

-principiante era cuando empezó, hace mas de seis años

-aquí es!-gritó la coordinadora

SE hallaban frente a un hermoso lago cristalino,donde el verde era pedominante y los animalejos pequeños saciaban su sed.A nomás de quince metros se imponia infranqueable un hermoso bosque,hermoso y amenazante a la vez,

-por si les interesa este es el bosque que tendran que cruzar.

La carrera de obstaculos consistia en un pequeño simulacro en el cual un supuesto lobo los perseguia.

Debian corer por unos cien metros llenos de obstaculos como agujeros en el piso y troncos caidos,luego tenian que cruzar el lago saltando en pequeñas piedras y despues volver nadando.

Para finalizar el recorido debian treparse a un gran arbol

Para hacer mas realista el recorrido a los chicos los perseguia un especiede holograma que simulaba al lobo.

-esto es muy fa...-ay!,mierda de pozo, esto es trampa! ayúdame!-James acababa de caerse a un pozo cubierto por hojas

-no puedo me persigue el lobo-gritó Sirius

-no seas idiota,solo es un simulacro

-parece muy real

-ayúdame

-de acuerdo,aqui vamos otran vez-Sirius retrocedió y ayudó a su amigo a salir del pozo

los dos amigos corrieron para que el animal no los ataprara y llegaron al lago

-ahora que hacemos??-pregunto Sirius alarmado

-salta por las piedras-grito Lily desde la mitad del recorrido de piedras.La pelirroja saltaba tratando de no caer, seguia muy dificutosamente a su amiga Anna,deportista extrema. Sirius salto por las resbaladizas piedras y a la quinta resbaló cayendo al lago y empapandose antes de tiempo

-Black,Potter, Snape, McKellen, Johonson,Thomas FUERA,el lobo los hubiera comido hace rato si hubiese tenido hambre-bramó Hayes

Anna salto agilmente desde la ultima piedra a la otra orilla del lago y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro al lago para empezar el recorido de vuelta.El agua estaba helada y tenia que nadar cien metros antesde llegar al arbol.¡y encima llevaba sus tenis nuevos!

-"no debes pensar,no debes pensar, si un lobo te persiguiera estatrias tan muerta de miedo que los tenis serian lo de menos ...pero son nuevos!

En unas cuantas brazadas llego al otro lado y empezo a trepar el arbol. Estaba consciente de que era la primera en llegar alli,pero no le importaba. todos esos años de deportes al fin le servían para algo. Finalmente llegó a la copa del árbol;miró a su alrededor, había sido la primera,seguida de una chica de Huflepuff,de cabello color zanahoria llamada Clarisse;luego había llegado un chico moreno de Ravenclaw llamado Mike,seguido rapidamente de otro cihco rubio,también de Ravenclaw,Charlie; finalmente otra Gryffindor,Susie. Para su satisfacción ningún Slytherin había llegado más alla de la sexta piedra del lago.

-mis felicitaciones a los pocos chicos que lograron llegar, a los demás...los pocos lobos que hay en el bosque nunca se acercan a los humanos. Ahora haremos un descanso de media hora y luego emprenderemos el camino de regreso.

-te felicito Anna-dilo Lily

-por que no llegaste? te vi empezando a trepar el árbo

-si,empecé, pero en la segunda rama apoye mal el pie, la maldita rama se quebró y ese condenado holograma de lobo me atrapó

-mala suerte,-luego de una pausa añadió- ¿que es un holograma?

-no importa

-mis felicitaciones,Anna-Sirius llegaba empapado, seguido de James-ese condenada piedra,parecia hecha de jabón

-no deberías cambiarte?

-con el maldito calor que hace???,no gracias me quedo así

-eso fue trampa-se quejaba James- nadie dijo que habría hoyos cubiertos de hojas

-si, Hayes lo dijo, que tu estuvieras preocupado pensando en la forma de ponerle un gusano a Snape adentro de la remera es asunto tuyo- puntualizó Lily-

-se terminó el descanso!- gritó Hayes

-aquí vamos otra vez, a recorrer "poco más de tres kilómetros"

Finalmente llegaron al campamento:

-antes de dejarlos libres,les explicarélo que llevarán mañana:

los grupos son de a dos. A cada grupo le daremos una carpa,seis cajas de fósforos,provisión de arroz,fideos,salchichas,huevos duros,carne, algo de verdura y algunos alimentos más;capotes para lluvia,cuerdas y todas las cosas que necesitarán.Además le daremos a cada integrante dos bengalas,por si se hallaran en caso de extrema necesidad;solo deben lanzarlas y los rescataremos,sin embargo quedarán descalificados.Aparte de cruzar el bosque también les daremos una lista de cosas que deben taer.Creo que no hace falta mencionar que a la casa de los ganadores se le dará 300 puntos.

esto es todo, quedan liberados.

-vamos a ver a Beth?-propuso Lily

-si, deberíamos

Entraron en la enfermería:

-hola Beth,como estás?

-pésimo,la poción paera bajarme la fiebre no surte efecto y van a tener que darme una que es más fuerte y me deja dormida.

-que hay de malo en eso?

-no me gusta dormir mucho tiempo.

-aquí tengo la poción-la enfermera entraba en las sala-tómatela

Baeth la bebió:

-es asqueroso,no podrían ponerle saborizante?dijo Beth antes de caer dormida

-vámonos-dijo Anna-mañana vendremos a despedirnos

-si

luego jugaron snap explosivo el resto de la tarde .

HOLA!!!un poco aburrido? bueno que se le va a hacer,nadie es perfecto,el otro capítulo es parecido(un poquito),pero se van a dar cuenta de algunas de las adicciones de Lily (nada peligroso,ni ilegal,pero adicción y adicción al fin)

espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque es muuuuuy corto

saludos,hasta el prox cap(me encanta abreviar)

Alquamith


End file.
